High school with the cullenshuman style
by xHale-the-rosesx
Summary: high school with the cullens all human. When rose and jasper, twins from california move to a new school in wales will it be more then what they expected it to be? Will they find love and frendship? hope u enjoi!
1. welcome to Wales

High school with the Cullen's- human style

1= first day

"It'll be okay, Rose" I heard my twin brother, Jasper say next to me.

I sighed.

It was our first day at our new school, a long way from my old home in California. My new school was in Wales.

Gloomy.

Dull.

Wet.

Cold.

Windy.

Miserable.

Wales

I turned towards him, taking in his appearance which matched mine almost identically. The same golden sun kissed blonde hair, the same blue eyes, the same perfect feature, the same toned tall physique. If you looked closely though you could see slight differences. My hair was slightly lighter, his eyes tinted green at the edges. His skin was also tanned compared to my ivory skin, paler but still radiant. Jasper was also slightly taller, which pleased him; he liked pretending he was the protective older brother.

I looked into those endless pools of blue green eyes and smiled, I knew as I long as we were together I would survive.

I felt my stomach flip as we pulled up in the school bus bays, starting year 9 halfway through the year would not make it any easier to fit in. My brother in my opinion had done everything he could to get those heads turning. Although he swears he didn't.

He had persuaded my dad to take us to school in his new Mercedes guardian (OMG).

Sigh.

"You're very optimistic today aren't you?" Jasper teased, smiling at me with his mischievous crooked smile.

He casually got out of the car, after saying good bye to our dad and came round to my door, opened it and offered me his hand. I rolled my eyes at him, he showed off all the time. I grabbed my bag and took that familiar hand, meeting the eyes of my new fellow pupils.


	2. Carlisle Cullen and the fairy

_**A/n**_

_**Thanks to every1 who reviewed, and thanks to the real Allie : ), luv u loads. Hope u enjoy, sorry it's a bit short again....**_

_**Xxx**_

_**Rose **_

_**RPOV**_

When I got out of the car, there was already a crowd surrounding the car...

And my brother.

There was a bunch of boys asking Jasper stupid questions, like were we millionaires! Being the gentleman he didn't answer and helped me out of the car while concentrating on preventing us from getting split up in all the excitement.

As I looked around I saw a group of girls also I the crowd, looking at my brother like he was a million dollar... I mean pound note...

And they were looking at me like I was the wicked witch of the west herself!

Can't blame them they probably though I was his girlfriend...

Or maybe they were jealous that I had naturally blonde hair instead of their fake bleach. I noticed that at the back of the crowd a path was beginning to form, and then I noticed who was walking down it. The tall blonde haired confident head boy, the golden king of the school.

My cousin, Carlisle Cullen.

**JPOV**

I could see the girls swooning, and their boyfriend shooting rays of death at him. I heard Rose giggle beside me, and I laughed He must have heard us as he acknowledged us and smiled. I never had seen him that way, so proud. He had always been the older protector, the one who carry Rose when she was hurt and make me laugh till I fell on the floor I was laughing so hard. He was the one who helped us through my mom dying. That was three years ago... and look at him now.

As I got closer I noticed there was something moving behind him, it was only when he stopped around five metres that a girl stepped round him and skipped over.

She was small, very petite with eleven like features, short black hair reaching her chin that spiked out in all different directions though she looked like she had just walked of the catwalk.

She wore a short summer dress, with a delicate lace pattern. Leggings, a small undone black cardigan with cropped sleeves and a pair of ballet pumps that looked like they were Jimmy Choos.

Somehow, she looked incredible like a small fairy full of....hypernes?

As she skipped up to me, I saw how small she really was in comparison to me and Rose. She looked us up and down, her green eyes sparkling.

"Hi, my name's Alice" her voice was like wind chimes as she spoke, and then smiled a dainty little smile.

She was unbelievable.

A Mad

Gorgeous

Pixie like

Dainty

Little fairy.

_Oh god..._

_Did i really just mentally say that?_

_A/n okay kinda short..._

_U=ive been busy with revisen 4 stpd exxxaaams_

_Grrr.... : (_

_Anyway there might be more cumin soon_

_Xxx_

_Sorry that took soo long]_


End file.
